Come Home
by zacefronlvr14
Summary: Continuation of "Consequences"


_Come Home by One Republic_

I swung open the door hastily. I needed to get out of here. I can't be here. Where am I going to go? I have no idea. But I've saved up a decent amount of money, I'll figure something out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was the last person I needed to see. He was one of the causes of why I couldn't stand being at this University anymore. I was shunned. I was left and forgotten by the person I least expected it from. I had intense emotions ranging from hurt, betrayal, and most of all anger. Fuck him and everything he made me feel.

He just stood there in silence looking at me with a blank expression on his face. What was his purpose of even being here?

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I growled.

He remained in front of me. Not moving.

"CAN YOU NOT FUCKING HEAR ME?" I felt my control slipping; something I've never done, even during the toughest moments of my life. And I've had pretty drastic moments in my life. I was on the brink of losing my sanity and I've never lost control and this feeling of not being in control was something I was not used to, and I wasn't sure how to handle the emotions involved. I couldn't even say his name or touch him in fear that I would fall apart in front of him. My emotions were taking a toll on me. I never, in my lifetime, wanted him to see me as I was.

The only movement he made consisted of his facial expression. His blank stare turned into one of confusion and concern.

Fuck no, he didn't get to suddenly care or pretend to care. He's made it evident of quite the opposite.

I took a risk and tried to slip past him and out the door. I'm so desperate to get out of this room. He cannot stop me. Before I took a second step, he made a large step towards me. I had forgotten how much his presence was strong that I let out a small yelp and moved back. He took a couple more steps until he was completely inside my apartment and kicked the door back with his foot, never taking his gaze off of me.

"Leave." I gritted out.

"What's happened to you, Kara?" He whispered with hushed intensity.

"What's happened?" I let out a laugh, one that sounded insane. "Fuck you."

"Enough, Kara." Well someone was irritated. Good, he deserved a hard time.

"No!" God, tears were building up in my eyes. I will not cry in front of Troy. Never. Ever.

"Stop fighting me." He laid a strong hand on my shoulder with a stoic expression and I swatted his hand off aggressively. I was angry. I hated him. I hated that he left me; especially when I needed him most.

"No! Don't touch me. Hell, you're probably not even supposed to be here, I bet. I heard "What's-Her-Name" runs a pretty tight ship, right? The last fucking thing I need is her psychotic ass lecturing me on how I'm holding you back. I mean, if anything I'm the one who always took care of your ass when she'd fuck you up and left your ass high and dry. Did I complain? Never!" I was on a roll and I wouldn't stop. He wanted a reaction, well this is what he was going to get. "I needed you! I've never asked you for anything, but the one time I needed you, you ignored me and then fucking avoided me for five months! What, you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?

"I had found my mother and showed up at her house and took a risk and the courage to face her, for the first time. And you know what she said to me. She told me to leave. That I've always been a liability when it came to moving on. I reminded her of my deadbeat father. She had a family and she was happy. She didn't want me to jeopordize that. She told me to leave and never come back. I faced that all alone!"

I've never felt like I belonged or wanted besides with Troy. My best friend and the person I loved. I've always loved. I contacted Troy afterwards and told him about what had happened and that he wasn't there for me when he promised he always would. Who was I kidding? He never had the best track record, and apparently according to his girlfriend, I was holding him back. So fuck him for never having the balls to tell me that himself and avoiding and ignoring me for 5 months.

I was alone for 5 months and right when I found someone who made me feel loved and like I belonged, he [asses away. He showed me the light at the end of the tunnel and swore he'd never do what Troy did to me, and fuck I believed him, with my entire heart. I found myself falling for him day by day, every time he would make me laugh or make me dance with him. He made love so easy. I needed easy in my life. I'm so tired of complication being the theme of my life. He made me happy. He made me feel safe. I had found someone other than Troy who could do that. It's not fair. It's not fair. And just like that, he's gone. What the fuck kind of logic is that? I must've pissed off the big guy upstairs for him to do that to me.

"Kara, stop." He growled. Evidently, this had ticked Troy's patience off. Good.

"No, you stop! You left me! You forgot about me! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I've always been there for you, always! I never left you! I never abandoned you! But you abandoned me. You're a coward! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed

I began to beat my fists against his chest as hard as I could. I wanted to hurt him. I hated him for what he did to me. It hurt so much. I wanted to disappear. I didn't want to try anymore. I wanted to give up. I can't breathe. I was hyperventilating. I'm so tired. I want to sleep.

He shocked me by catching my wrists during my pathetic attempts of assault; by a force, I never knew he had. Once he grabbed my wrists, he briskly turned me around and crossed my arms across my chest and held his strong arms around me, restraining me and leading me onto the couch and sat me on top of his lap. With one arm wrapped around my shoulders, he took his other arm and quickly but gently bent the top half of my body forward and led my head in between my legs.

"Breathe, Kara. You need to calm down. You're hyperventilating. You're going to pass out." He murmured with urgency. "Breathe, right now, Kara." He commanded sternly but quietly; still holding my head down. My body was no longer in control anymore either now. "C'mon, you need to fucking breathe." He commanded again, rubbing my back. However, I heard his voice crack in between the demand. My body finally listened to his words. I sucked in a loud breath providing my body with the oxygen it was lacking.

Once my breathing returned to its' normal pace, I finally broke down. My heart constricted and the tears welling up in my eyes betrayed me, I let out a painful sob and started shaking, bending my body forward while he continued to hold me. I let out months and months of frustration, anger, sadness, and disappointment. "I hate you so much, Troy. I hate you." I bit out through my tears.

He never loosened his hold on me as I tried to break free.

He leaned his head forward until his lips were behind my ear and spoke solemnity. "You've got every right, Kara. I understand, and we'll talk about us another time, I assure you." He huffed. "But you're right, you've always taken care of me. So right now, You need to let _me_ take care of _you_."


End file.
